Therianthropes
Therianthropes Therianthropes normally refers to cursed humans that turn to man-animals or a man-animal like races that is known to exist in the wilds of Ora. Were-wolf Monster, cursed or natural beast. Mortalus. The main Therianthropes are the were-wolf as mentioned before. This is like a humanoid wolf monster that is ether a cursed man or just a beast. Both exist and the only way to tell them apart is a cursed man changes back in the day time. There are those known to be able to control there shape shifting in some way though. This only clouds the line of man and beast. This is ranked as an Adept monster and one needs some skill to take one down alone. These things can be found wild and even in packs, so be warned. Were-bear Monster, cursed or natural beast. Mortalus. You read that right kids, a fucking were-bear. This is a real thing have no doubt. It's like a humanoid bear and has the same problems as other therianthropes only this baby is more scary then a were-wolf, because it's a fucking bear. I rank this thing as an Epic monster and only the very skilled should one-on-one it. Were-rat Monster, cursed or natural beast. Mortalus. Just thinking of one of these things makes me want to gag. The smell so bad... ugh. It's a humanoid rat thing that has the same problems as other therianthropes. This thing may not be as strong as a were-wolf but they're are found in groups more often. The worst thing about this little beast is it's god awful smell. I rank this as a Mythic Minion monster only because of the groups. One-on-one you might as well be fighting a giant rat. Were-raven Monster, natural beast. Mortalus. Oh boy, here we are with winged horrors. This thing has the same problems as other lyconthropes and is even worse then a were-bear. I rank this bad boy as a Legendary monster. Only the most skilled should go one-on-one this thing. I even got some art someplace of one of these Were-ravens. Were-elephants Monster, natural beast, intelligent. Mortalus. Unlike most other therianthropes they are all monsters and not cursed mortals. Also unlike other therianthropes they are rather smart and tend to be mages. Although they refuse to join any government for some reason. Were-elephants are normally pacifists. They are not ranked because of this. Were-rhinos Monster, natural beast, intelligent. Mortalus. Were-rhinos like were-elephants are smarter then most other therianthropes but are more aggressive and like the were-elephants they refuse to join one of the governments. The are ranked as an Epic monster. Were-lions Monster, natural beast. Mortalus. That's right, a were-lion. If you though a were-bear was bad, then run from this fucker right here. I rank this as an Epic monster. Vampires Monster, cursed or natural beast, intelligent. Mortalus, Shadowlands. In this world there are two types of vampire. Humans cursed to live off the blood of others, and a race of odd bat like humans. Considered therianthropes by me due to the transformative nature of some of the humans that get cursed, this can be a adept to a epic monster depending on if it's a cursed or the race. There may be more therianthropes that have yet to be seen so expect an update at some point. Category:Bestiary